1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle covers, and more particularly relates to covers that are placed on the top of open-pour liquor and wine bottles located in bars and restaurants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable covers and caps have been used in bars and restaurants to cover the open ends of open-pour liquor and wine bottles. Such covers and caps are designed to address local health department and, possibly, FDA, concerns regarding sanitary conditions at local eating and drinking establishments. One such cap used for this purpose, which is also used as an ice cream cone holder, is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0044435 (Sotile), filed on Aug. 24, 2005. Although the cap disclosed in the aforementioned Sotile published patent application claims to prevent pest entry into the bottle on which it is mounted, the cap provides no deterrent to the pests from landing or crawling on the caps. As a result, the chance that such pests will find a path to enter the bottle will most likely increase.